FLIGHT
by Ai Cute
Summary: Pesawat yang ditumpangi Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Tubuh pesawat patah jadi dua dan lalu ada api berkobar dari arah belakang. Rasa panik membuat mereka meloncat dari pesawat, tanpa parasut. Berhasilkah Naruto selamat? One shoot. FugafemNaru dan HiashifemNaru.


FLIGHT

Summary : Pesawat yang ditumpangi Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Tubuh pesawat patah jadi dua dan lalu ada api berkobar dari arah belakang. Rasa panik membuat mereka meloncat dari pesawat, tanpa parasut. Berhasilkah Naruto selamat? One shoot. FugafemNaru dan HiashifemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Adventure

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : FugafemNaru dan HiashifemNaru just friend

Author Note :

Fic ini Ai persembahkan untuk keluarga dan teman-teman korban jatuhnya pesawat Air ASIA. Ini Ai susah payah lho bikinnya. Maaf kalo feelnya nggak dapat. Ai kan nggak pernah naik pesawat. Jadi maklum saja.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, lelah. Seharian ini kerja banting tulang, dari pagi ngetik depan komputer. Matanya sampai perih. Jemari tangannya malah terasa kebas, dan sulit digerakkan lagi. Tapi ia tak mengeluh. Ia cukup senang dengan pekerjaan ini, daripada keliling tempat pariwisata yang panasnya minta ampun itu.

"Huahhh..." kuapnya lebar. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, mengusir pegal-pegal. Ia letakkan kacamatanya di meja kecil di sampingnya, lalu mengambil air minum di kendi.

"Hahhh... segarnya. Alhamdulillah." Gumamnya puas. Meski hanya minum air dalam kendi bulukan dari tanah liat, tapi segarnya sama dengan minum air dari kulkas. Adem, mak trecep gitu.

Ia kini beralih membuka surat yang tadi siang diantar pak pos. Tadi ia terlalu sibuk ngetik, karena deadlinenya sudah dekat. Besok harus jadi. Makanya suratnya tak langsung ia buka dan dibiarkan nganggur dari tadi.

"Eh..." gumamnya bingung.

Ia bolak balik amplop itu. Dalam amplop tercatat nama sang pengirim. "University of Konoha? Ini seperti tempat Sakura kuliah. Ada apa ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ia buka amplop itu hati-hati dengan gunting, khawatir merusak isinya. Dibukanya lembaran surat yang terlipat tiga itu. Ada kop surat bertuliskan University of Konoha, menunjukkan surat itu resmi. Dibacanya surat itu kata demi kata. Otaknya langsung menerjemahkannya dalam bahasa Indonesia, karena surat itu berbahasa Inggris.

Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya. Ia baca lagi berulang-ulang. Ia bahkan sampai membuka kamus lusuhnya, yang menemaninya dari SMP itu, untuk memastikan. "Alhamdulillah. Aku diterima." Pekiknya senang setelah benar-benar yakin.

Ia sedang sujud syukur ketika Merry, sepupunya datang berkunjung. "Ada apa? Ada kabar bagus?"

"Em. Aku diterima kuliah di Jepang." Katanya sumringah sambil senyum-senyum.

"Jepang?" beo Merry tak mengerti. "Serius?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Beruntung sekali kamu." Kata Merry terlonjak, ikut bahagia. "Eh, tapi gimana dengan ongkosnya? Kau yakin mau mengambilnya? Ini luar negeri lho. Jepang, bukan Jogja."

"Tenang. Semua biaya ditanggung oleh pihak kampus. Nih lihat! Asal hemat, pasti nggak jebol deh. Lagian di sana kan aku bisa nyari kerja sambilan juga."

"Ooooo gitu. Baguslah, aku lega. Kau beruntung, Nar. Kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu, jadi anak kampus."

"Kau juga berhasil. Jadi ibu guru." Goda Naruto.

"Ibu guru apanya. Aku kan ibu rumah tangga."

"Yah, istrinya guru kan Ibu guru juga manggilnya."

"Dasar kau ini. Eh, lebih baik kau sekarang prepare apa aja yang diperlukan. Ntar ada yang ketinggalan lagi. Repot kan jadinya."

"Siap, bos." Kata Naruto terkekeh geli karena kini Merry melayangkan beberapa cubitan ke pinggangnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto gelisah. Ia memegang pegangan kursinya erat, takut setengah mati. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam keras, seakan ingin bersaing dengan deru pesawat. Tubuhnya seolah tertarik, jungkir balik, membuat sang perut bergolak. Untung nggak sampai muntah.

Bibirnya yang merah delima, tak henti-hentinya berdoa. Semoga ia selamat sampai tujuan. Soalnya kan akhir-akhir ini sering tersiar kabar berita jatuhnya pesawat. Penumpangnya tak diketahui nasibnya karena sang pesawat tak kunjung ditemukan. Dia kan jeri juga bernasib tragis seperti itu. Bayangin aja, mati tanpa kuburan.

Penumpang di sebelahnya mengulum senyum geli, melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sudah sepucat mayat itu. "Baru pertama kali naik pesawat ya, Dik?" tanya penumpang itu yang ternyata masih orang Indonesia.

"Iya. Mbak, mau ke Jepang juga?" Balas Naruto sopan.

"Iya, menemani suami yang kerja di sana." katanya ramah. Ia memangku balita perempuan berusia 6 bulan yang menggemaskan.

Melihat wajah polos dan imut balita itu, membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. Perlahan tubuhnya lebih rileks, tak setegang tadi. Apalagi setelah laju pesawat mulai stabil, tak lagi menggerung kencang karena lepas landas. Ia iseng bercanda ria dengan balita lucu itu.

Selang 10 menit, ia pun menguap. Ini kebiasaannya kalo sedang naik kendaraan, bawaannya suka ngantuk. Ia pun menyamankan diri, mencari posisi enak untuk tidur. Ia tak tahu berapa lama tertidur. Ia terbangun gara-gara ada guncangan hebat dari pesawat.

Brakkkk... Terdengar suara barang yang berjatuhan. Kepala para penumpang nyaris semuanya membentur kursi di depannya. Suasana jadi ricuh dan panik.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu penumpang, saling bersahutan, bertanya-tanya pada pramugari. Tapi tak ada jawaban dan tak ada penjelasan sama sekali. Para pramugari dan petugas, juga sama-sama tak tahu, penyebab goncangan hebat itu.

Semua berjalan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan pesawat menukik tajam ke bawah. "Kyaaa...Kyaaa..." teriak mereka bersamaan, mengetatkan sabuk pengaman dan pegangan erat pada kursi.

"Hik hik hik huweee... huwee..." balita yang tadi dipangku penumpang sebelahnya menangis keras. Ia dudukkan sang ibu di lantai dengan tangan gemetar, seperti intruksi petugas. Katanya lebih aman jika bayi di telungkupkan di lantai pesawat, memberi kemungkinan selamat lebih besar.

Naruto refleks memagangi tas ranselnya, seolah itu tali penyelamat hidupnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit berdoa. "Ya, Allah selamatkan kami hingga tiba sampai tujuan." Doanya lirih.

Guncangan pada tubuh pesawat semakin kuat dan kali ini terdengar suara Srakkkk... keras sekali. Tubuh pesawat patah jadi dua tepat di atas lautan luas. Para penumpang yang duduk di sayap, segera lompat ke bawah, menyelamatkan diri.

Mungkin mereka mengira jarak pesawat dengan laut itu pendek, jadi punya pikiran bisa selamat, meski tanpa parasut. Padahal kan itu hanya tiupan mata saja. jarak pesawat dengan laut kurang lebih masih 1-5 km. Hah...ada-ada saja. Yakin tuh bisa selamat?

Tapi apa boleh buat kan? Namanya juga panik, daripada duduk manis nunggu mati. Penumpang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan lompat ke bawah, berharap selamat setelah terjun ke laut. Mereka tak bisa menunggu dibagikan parasut oleh petugas, karena api mulai berkobar dari mesin bagian belakang.

Naruto pun bersiap lompat. Ia mungkin sedikit lebih baik, karena nyiapin payung untuk menahan laju gaya gravitasi. Mungkin memang tak sebagus parasut, tapi minimalislah efeknya daripada langsung lompat gitu aja.

"Gyaaa..." teriaknya histeris kencang. Angin nan kencang menampar mukanya hingga kulit wajahnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Kain kerudungnya bahkan seperti mau lepas dari kepalanya kalo saja tak ia masukkan ke dalam jaket yang sudah ia kancing rapat.

Tubuhnya terjun dengan bebas dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, ke bawah. Ternyata payungnya tidak berdaya menahan bobot badannya. Yah namanya juga usaha. Kalo gagal juga, yang penting usaha kan.

...****...

**Hari pertama**

Matanya melotot horor, melihat pemandangan mengerikan di bawah sana. ada balita yang juga menukik ke bawah. "Huwaaa... aaa.." terdengar suara balita menangis melengking di bawahnya, lepas dari gendongan sang bunda.

Mata Naruto sampai mau copot. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingin hati menolong, tapi apalah dia. Ia sendiri juga dalam posisi tak aman. Tubuhnya pun merosot ke bawah, menyusul sang balita. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga selamat.

Matanya membola menatap lautan nan luas. 'Laut lagi?' batinnya, horor, memejamkan mata. Ia tak kuasa, melihat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air laut nan dalam. Ia tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya menukik tajam dan dengan cepat membentur air laut nan dalam.

Gara-gara itu terciptalah bunga pusaran air nan cantik. Wuszzz... Byurrr... suara air laut bergolak, beriak kuat, dan menyerupai pusaran gelombang. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Naruto dari dalam air, masih memegangi payung dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hup hup hup..." Suara deru nafasnya terengah-engah, gelagapan. Hidungnya panas dan matanya pedih. Air laut nan asin memasuki indra pernafasannya dan mulutnya. Tangan kirinya mengusap percikan air di wajahnya.

"Hufff..., selamat. Alhamdulillah." Serunya, lega.

"Ah, dimana aku sekarang?" tanyanya diantara bingung, lega, dan horor.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada laut, laut, dan laut. OK bukan hanya laut, tapi juga langit beserta hiasannya macam matahari, awan, dan burung-burung camar. Ini persis seperti yang dilihatnya dari atas. Bahwa ia terjun ke dalam lautan bebas.

"Hmm, sepertinya balita itu jatuh di tempat yang berbeda." Gumamnya. Tak ada bekas orang atau benda jatuh selain dirinya.

Kini ia hanya bisa merenungi nasibnya. Kenapa dari kemarin ia selalu sial kalo berhubungan dengan laut. Ini yang ketiga kalinya lho? Semoga saja kali ini pun, ia bisa selamat.

Ia memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya tadi di depan sana ia melihat kilatan benda logam. Mungkin itu potongan badan pesawat. Dan mungkin juga ada penumpang lain yang selamat. 'Bisa jadi teman.' Batinnya lega.

Ia kembali berenang dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satu lagi masih memegangi payung, anggap saja pelampung dadakan. Kakinya menendang-nendang air laut.

Ternyata yang ditemukan itu potongan badan pesawat yang cukup besar. Cukuplah untuk menampung dirinya sambil berbaring, melihat bintang. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang bebas ke depan, menuju potongan tubuh pesawat itu.

"Hup." Serunya, mencoba menaikinya. Ia duduk menselonjorkan kakinya, membiarkan air laut mengayun-ayun papan itu. Payungnya untuk sementara waktu ia tutup dan diletakkan di samping kanannya. "Capek juga." Desahnya.

Selain potongan besar itu, ada juga serpihan badan pesawat kecil-kecil dan satu buah koper yang mengambang. Mungkin koper itu jatuh dari bagasi pesawat, sebelum api berkobar dan terjadi ledakan hebat.

Iseng, Naruto meraih koper itu. Pasti mahal tuh, kalo dijual. Tapi bukan itu sih yang ia pikirkan. Hanya siapa tahu kalo ia berhasil selamat, ia bisa memberikannya pada keluarga korban, sebagai kenang-kenangan. Atau bisa juga jadi alat penyelamat kalo ia ketemu dengan penumpang lainnya.

"Nah. Beres sekarang." Gumamnya senang, setelah mengikat koper itu dengan papan yang ia tumpangi.

Naruto menatap langit nan biru. Matahari bergerak ke sisi kanannya. Pancaran cahaya menyentuh permukaan air laut, memberi sepuhan warna merah keemasan. "Hmmm, sekarang jam berapa ya?" pikirnya bingung. Jam di tangannya mati. "Ah sudahlah itu dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang go go go..." katanya memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

Setidaknya kali ini lautnya tak setenang laut mengerikan waktu ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan pria misterius itu. Ombaknya juga tak seganas laut selatan dengan penghuni istana Kidul itu. Yeah, untuk saat ini laut berombak tenang.

Ia kini menjadikan payungnya sebagai dayung. Hmm, kalo dipikir-pikir payungnya itu multifungsi ya? Bisa jadi parasut, pelampung, sampai dayung. Entah fungsi apalagi yang akan ia temukan nanti.

Kayuhan rakit dadakannya menemukan si balita berusia 6 bulan, anak penumpang di sebelahnya itu. Ia mengambilnya dari laut. Ia memeriksa, denyut nadinya. "Inna lillahi." Gumamnya lirih. Ternyata nadinya sudah tak berdenyut. Naruto tertunduk sedih. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Ia menyesali nasibnya. Seandainya ia lebih cepat turun, mungkin ia bisa berusaha meraih tubuh bayi itu. Ia kini meletakkan sang bayi di sampingnya. Mungkin kalo sudah sampai, sang bayi bisa dimakamkan secara layak.

Ia mengayunkan dayungnya lagi. Di depan sana lagi-lagi ia menemukan dua sosok tubuh yang sudah terbaring kaku. Itu tubuh sang ibu dan sang ayah balita itu. "Inna lillahi." Katanya lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar, larut dalam kesedihan.

Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bercakap-cakap dan bercanda ria. Kini mereka terbujur kaku di atas lautan. Yah mati memang tak bisa diduga kapan datangnya. Kita hanya bisa mempersiapkan bekal, saat ajal menjemput.

Naruto meletakkan jenasah sang bayi di samping kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin keluarga itu utuh, bahkan di tempat pembaringannya saat ini. Sebaris doa, ia lantunkan untuk keduanya.

**Hari Kedua**

Naruto mengayuh sampannya lambat-lambat. Wajahnya tampak mendung, tak bersemangat, penuh beban pikiran. Selama perjalanan, ia kembali menemukan beberapa jenasah penumpang yang mengambang tersebar. Hatinya perih, merasa tak berdaya. Tetes-tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir indah, menangisi peristiwa tragis ini.

Ia menguatkan batinnya, untuk kembali mengayuh sampannya. Hati kecilnya masih berharap, menemukan penumpang lain yang selamat. Tiba-tiba sampannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke samping. Ada sesosok tubuh tertelungkup dalam air. Ia lekas memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Ada yang masih hidup." katanya lirih.

Naruto susah payah menaikkan tubuh itu ke atas sampannya. Tubuhnya ia telentangkan, sedangkan dia membiarkan sebagain tubuhnya terendam air laut. Ia tekan dada pria paruh baya berambut raven itu, mengeluarkan air laut yang terminum.

Orang itu tersedak, memuntahkan air laut dari bibirnya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Padangan matanya sayu, berusaha mengingat dimana dia sekarang?

**Fugaku POV**

Ia tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya ia sedang tertidur di pesawat. Tiba-tiba ada guncangan hebat, membuatnya terbangun. Guncangan kedua menyusul, mengakibatkan tubuh pesawat patah dan api berkobar di tubuh bagian belakang.

Otaknya langsung ngeblank. Ia baru sadar setelah melihat kru pesawat dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya, memakai parasut dan lompat, mengabaikan keselamatan penumpang.

Ia yang dilanda panik, segera menyambar kain korden untuk dijadikan parasut dadakan. Lalu ia melompat ke dalam air, bersama dengan penumpang lainnya. Setelah itu ia tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis di sampingnya, dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Eh?" gumamnya tak begitu yakin.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Gadis ini beriris biru langit nan cerah, tapi fasih sekali berbahasa Indonesia. Seolah itu bahasa sehari-hari. Fugaku langsung menepis pikirannya yang bukan-bukan. Gadis ini sudah berbaik hati menolongnya. Tak seharusnya ia mencurigainya yang bukan-bukan.

"Ehem." Ia berdehem, menghilangkan sumbatan dalam tenggorokannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolong." Kata Fugaku yang dihadiahi senyuman manis dan suara merdu gadis itu.

"Syukurlah." Katanya lega. Binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari iris birunya, memesona sang kepala klan Uchiha.

**End Fugaku POV**

...*****...

**Hari ketiga**

Hari menjelang pagi. Sentuhan keemasan sang matahari menyepuh lautan, memberi gradasi warna yang cantik. Mereka diam selama perjalanan. Naruto masih mengapung di atas koper. Kaki-kakinya menendang air laut membuat sampan mereka bergerak. Fugaku masih terbaring lemah di atas sampan, membiarkan Naruto mengarahkan laju sampan, kemana ia akan pergi.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, ketika mereka kembali menemukan sesosok tubuh. Pria paruh baya juga, berambut coklat panjang, dengan posisi telentang. Perutnya kempis, menandakan, tak banyak air laut yang masuk. Di sekitar tubuhnya ada kain parasut.

Naruto memeriksanya, ternyata ia juga masih hidup. "Ia masih hidup." katanya riang.

"Ya?" kata Fugaku tak semangat. 'Memang mereka bisa menolongnya?' batinnya mencibir. Naruto mendekatkan tubuh itu pada sampan mereka. 'Hem, sepertinya ia kenal sosok itu. Kalo tak salah dia Hyuga Hiashi, salah satu temannya.' Pikirnya.

"Maaf, bisakah anda gantian? Kasihan dia kalo terus terendam air laut."

"Apa?" tanya Fugaku tak percaya dan panik. Ia suruh masuk ke dalam air laut lagi? Hiii, ogah. Ia sudah nyaman di atas sampan ini. Tak mewah memang, tapi daripada mengapung di air. "Kau ingin aku masuk ke dalam air laut dan dia di sini?" tanyanya memastikan dan dibalas anggukan kepala.

Fugaku merentangkan dua tangannya membentuk huruf X. "NO." Katanya tegas. "Aku tak mau."

"Janganlah egois. Kasihan dia. Kalo ia meninggal bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja!" kata Fugaku dingin. Sifat dingin dan acuhnya kembali muncul. Ia juga yakin Hiashi akan melakukan hal yang demikian padanya. Saat ini nyawanya lebih penting. Ngapain mikirin orang lain. Yah itulah sisi egoisme manusia. Baru nampak menonjol saat dalam kesulitan seperti ini.

"Anda benar-benar kejam. Anda bukan manusia." Desis penolongnya itu kecewa.

"Untuk apa kau menolongnya? Kita aja belum tentu selamat." tukas Fugaku tak terima.

"Mungkin kesempatan hidup kita berkurang jika menolongnya. Tapi aku lebih suka begitu, daripada hati nuraniku mati. Tanpa hati nurani apa bedanya kita dengan hewan." Celanya menohok hati Fugaku.

Hati nurani? Itu yang tidak ia punya, begitu juga dengan saudara-saudaranya dan mungkin juga kedua anaknya. Hati nurani dan cinta, tak lebih dari perasaan konyol dari orang-orang lemah.

Naruto dengan hati-hati, menelentangkan tubuh Hiashi di atas koper yang lumayan panjang, gantian dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri kembali menggunakan payungnya sebagai pelampung dadakan. Hal itu membuat Fugaku mencelos.

Ia yang lebih tua dari gadis itu, ternyata bertingkah sangat kekanakan. Gadis itu dengan tegarnya rela berkorban untuk orang tak dikenalnya. Sedangkan dia, malah sebaliknya. Padahal Hiashi ini sahabat baiknya. Mereka berteman dari TK, hingga kini menjelang di usia separuh abad. Ia jadi malu setengah mati. Kenapa harus kalah dari gadis muda ini, sih?

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba menyentuh air laut, takut-takut. Tubuhnya menggigil dan wajahnya memucat. Perlahan ia merasakan ada yang menarik kakinya kuat-kuat saat kakinya masuk ke dalam air hingga selutut. Bayangan ia tenggelam di dasar laut, membuat perutnya bergolak ingin muntah. Cepat-cepat ditariknya kembai kakinya, ke atas sampan darurat ini.

Wajahnya memucat hebat. Tubuhnya kini gemetaran. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. 'Takut takut..takut...' batinnya jeri. Yah inilah kelemahan terbesarnya. Ia takut coret trauma dengan yang namanya air. Jangankan masuk ke dalam lautan, membilas kepalanya di wastafel pun ia sudah bergidik ngeri. Ia biasa mandi ngepet di bawah shower. Ia sama sekali tak berani berendam, bahkan di bak mandi.

Naruto melihatnya. Ia memang awalnya tak suka dengan sikap egois si pria rambut raven itu, tapi ia tetap memperdulikannya. Bagaimanapun ia teman seperjalanannya juga? "Anda takut air?" tanyanya hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan.

"I-i-iya." Katanya terbata-bata, menatap ngeri lautan nan delam. Hatinya mencelos. Pikirannya galau. Haruskah ia menceburkan diri ke dalam sana? Bagaimana kalo tubuhnya langsung tenggelam ke dasar lautan? Bagaimana kalo tubuhnya tak akan pernah muncul ke permukaan? Da berjuta pertanyaan lain yang menghantuinya. Ia merapatkan kelopak matanya erat. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kengerian itu. Nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Anda takut air?" tanya Naruto mengulangi, khawatir pria lebih tua darinya itu tak dengar.

"I-i-i-iya. Ya, Aku takut sekali. Aku..." Ia mengambil nafas panjang, mengumpulkan nyalinya yang melayang ke luar dari tubuhnya. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa berenang. Tadi aku lompat dari pesawat karena refleks." Lanjutnya masih pucat pasi.

"Pantas."Gumam Naruto ngerti. "Tenang! Rilekskan badanmu. Semakin kaku, akan semakin membuatmu ketakutan." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

Fugaku masih tak tenang. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah, membuat sampan itu oleng sana-sini. Dan itu sukses membuat Fugaku ketakutan setengah mati. "Tidakkk..tolong..tolonggg..." jeritnya histeris.

"Sudah tenang. Anda duduk manis di atas rakit saja, nanti tambah repot." Katanya menginstruksikan. Ia kan pernah trauma juga, jadi ngertilah apa yang dirasakan pria berambut raven ini.

"Ba-ba-baiklah." Kata Fugaku lirih. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia mencoba menerapkan ajaran sang psikolog yang dikunjunginya dulu. Ia membayangkan ia sedang duduk manis di kursi goyang. Ayunan ombak laut, disamakan dengan ayunan kursi goyang. Cukup berhasil. Terbukti tubuhnya sudah tak gemetaran lagi.

Kriukkk... Fugaku merona, malu. Traumanya berhasil teratasi. Kini perutnya yang bunyi keras. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia benar-benar lapar. "Anda lapar?" dan dibalas anggukan kepala.

Naruto memutar tas ranselnya dan membukanya sedikit. "Ini." katanya mengulurkan roti, masih dibungkus plastik. Fugaku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka kembali larut dalam keheningan. Hanya suara kecipak air laut, hasil tendangan kaki Naruto. Fugaku yang sudah pulih tenagannya ikut membantu mengayuh dayung dengan serpihan badan pesawat yang dipegangnya. Kalo ini ia bisa. Asal jangan suruh nyemplung ke laut aja.

Menjelang malam, barulah si Hyuga itu bangun. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh ke dalam air, kalo saja Naruto tak memeganginya. Ia juga kaget sama seperti Fugaku saat menyadari dimana tempat ia terbangun. Ia juga sama kelaparannya dengan Fugaku dan lagi-lagi diberi Naruto sebungkus roti.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit berbintang. Telinganya menangkap suara malam dari ikan yang berkecipak di sekitar tubuhnya. Kakinya tak lagi menendang, karena lelah.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata Hiashi.

"Sama-sama. Anda bisa berenang?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Tidak juga. Aku pake pelampung, makanya tak tenggelam ke dasar air laut."

"Oooo..." kata Naruto dan Fugaku kompak.

Mereka berbincang santai di tengah temaram malam, ditemani bintang-bintang di langit. Mereka menanyakan nama masing-masing dan kegiatan sehari-hari. Brrr... Tubuh Naruto mulai kedinginan. Bajunya masih basah kuyub karena terus-menerus terendam air.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa mengantuk. Ia pun menelungkupkan kepalanya di rakit. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun pulas. Fugaku menjaga tubuh gadis itu agar tak merosot ke dalam laut.

"Untung ada dia, ya. Jadi kita bisa selamat."

"Ya. Dia memang gadis yang baik hati." kata Fugaku singkat. "Kalo tak ada dia, entah bagaimana nasib kita." Katanya mendesah lelah, menengadah menatap langit malam nan kelam. Kejadian tadi pagi, memang sangat horor. Ia saja masih sulit mempercayainya, sampai sekarang.

"HP-mu masih hidup?" tanya Hiashi membuyarkan lamunan Fugaku.

"Mati. Kau?"

"Sama. Hahhh... kita hanya bisa berharap kapal lewat." Desahnya, menikmati suara alam. "Kau tahu, kira-kira kita berada dimana?" tanya Hiashi lagi memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Kalo tak salah denger, pramugari itu sempat bergumam kita tepat berada di tengah lautan, Laut Cina Selatan."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" desah Hiashi.

"Bertahan hidup, dan mencari pertolongan kalo ada kesempatan." Kata Fugaku datar. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Apalagi? Ini di tengah lautan bung. "Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini?"

"Tak. Memang aku ini paranormal."

"Menebak saja bisa, kan?"

"Jadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Jika berhasil selamat, aku akan belajar renang." Gumam Fugaku berandai-andai.

"Aku juga." Kata Hiashi menyetujui. Pikiran itu mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Memberinya suntikan asa di tengah keputus asaan yang menghimpit. Bayangan putra-putrinya di rumah, membuat sangat rindu. Ia bertekat untuk selamat.

Fugaku pun demikian. Ia membayangkan rumahnya yang hangat. Mikoto, sang istri nan cantik jelita dalam hayalann, menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah, seusai lelah bekerja. Ia kini juga merindukan dengusan tak sopan putra bungsunya, dan tatapan dingin bin sengak sang putra sulung. Hal kecil memang, tapi memberinya asa untuk terus bertahan.

...*****...

**Hari ketujuh**

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka mengarungi lautan nan biru. Siang berganti malam dan begitu seterusnya, tapi pantai masih sangat jauh dari pandangan. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan memanfaatkan yang ada.

Soal makanan serahkan pada Hiashi. Hiashi-san lumayan ahli menangkap ikan untuk makan mereka bersama. Ikannya dimakan mentah-mentah. Tak mungkin kan mereka memasaknya? Memang ada kompor? Hiashi dan Fugaku yang terbiasa makan sushi tak terlalu kesulitan makan ikan mentah. Lain halnya dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu nyaris tak tahan bau anyir dari daging. Perutnya rasanya mual, protes. Tapi daripada mati kelaparan. Ia pun terpaksa makan mentah-mentah. Ia menutup hidungnya agar tak perlu mencium baunya yang amis. Ia pun tak mengunyah sampai lembut, tapi langsung menelannya. Ia tak ingin muntah karena merasakan sesuatu yang tak sesuai seleranya.

Mereka minum air dari tutup botol, beberapa teguk bergantian. Mereka berharap sampai di pantai atau pertolongan itu datang sebelum air dalam botol habis. Kalo tak, sia-sialah perjuangan mereka untuk terus hidup. Tak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan tanpa air minum berhari-hari.

Mereka saling bergantian berjaga, mengatur jadwal istirahat mereka. Di sela-sela itu Fugaku dan Hiashi belajar renang sedikit-sedikit. "Yak, tarik.. tendang. Tarik... tendang. Seperti itu terus. Baguss..." kata Naruto memberi aba-aba pada Fugaku yang sekarang belajar renang.

Ada yang tanya kenapa Fugaku berani nyebur ke laut? Memang ia sudah tak trauma? Traumanya masih ada, tapi sedikit berkurang. Ini semua berkat bantuan jaket pelampung. Dengan jaket pelampung, ketakutan akan tenggelam sedikit berkurang. Makanya ia berani terjun.

Kedua, karena di sampingnya ada Naruto. Meski tak mengenalnya lama, ia yakin gadis itu tak akan melepaskan tangannya darinya. Makanya ia merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Ia memberanikan diri, minta diajari berenang. Dan kini, ia sedang berusaha keras menggerakkan kakinya, bergerak ke depan. Ditendang-tendangnya kuat-kuat air laut, memberinya dorongan untuk bergerak. Ia memang berhasil meluncur ke depan, tapi... Capek gila...

Peluhnya bercucuran. Hiashi menatap geli sang sahabat. Ia baru istirahat setelah belajar renang dan mencari ikan. Ikan tangkapannya ia taruh di papan. Kakinya diselonjorkan. Payung ia kembangkan, menggantikan tugas atap rumah, untuk melindunginya dari sengatan matahari.

Fugaku akhirnya istirahat, setelah nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Naruto menghampiri Fugaku yang kelelahan. Ia menarik Fugaku, mendekati sampan mereka. Fugaku dan Hiashi bertukar posisi. Fugaku di atas sampan, Hiashi di atas koper, sedangkan Naruto kembali menjadikan payungnya sebagai pelampung.

Ia memang lebih sering terendam air laut daripada kering di atas papan. Mental gadis ini kuat banget. Ia mampu bertahan begitu lama dari dingin laut nan menggigit. Naruto yang merasa lelah, melipat payungnya lagi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas sampan. Ia pun tertidur.

Saat Naruto tertidur, Fugaku dan Hiashi menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang. Mereka terlibat percakapan sengit. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti, karena mereka merasakan laut bergelombang kuat.

Refleks Fugaku, mencengkram tubuh Naruto, membuat gadis itu terbangun. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Angin bertiup kencang, menerpa tubuh mereka, mempermainkan kain kerudung Naruto.

"Sepertinya bakal ada badai. Lekas, ikat tubuh kalian pakai tali ini!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tali.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Fugaku keras, diantara suara tiupan angin.

"Agar kita tak terpisah." Balas Naruto tak kalah kerasnya.

Mereka mematuhi perintah Naruto, bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk. Naruto melipat payungnya yang telah berjasa besar padanya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas ransel.

"Pegangan yang kuat pada papan! Telungkupkan tubuh kalian di atas papan!" perintahnya pada kedua pria yang ditolongnya. Ia menarik parasut yang tadi dipake Hiashi. Ia menyelubungi tubuh mereka pakai parasut, sehingga kini praktis mereka tak bisa melihat keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi heran.

Gratakkk gratakkkk... Suara air dari langit tercurah dengan derasnya, bagai ribuan jarum diatas mereka. Mereka cukup beruntung. Ada parasut anti air yang melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan. Suara desingan air diiringi suara petir menggelegar kuat, memekakkan telinga. Jglerrrr suara petir menyambar dekat mereka.

"Gyaaa..." Mereka menjerit kuat, karena kaget. Mereka takut dan ngeri petir itu menyambar tubuh mereka. Hujan turun semakin deras. Air laut semakin bergelombang kuat, memukul-mukul tubuh ringkih mereka, berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Mereka terus bertahan, mengeratkan pegangan satu sama lain. Grrrr... suara gigi bergemeletuk diantara ketiganya terdengar silih berganti. Tangan mereka mungkin sudah pucat pasi dan kebas. Tapi mereka tetap bertahan.

Naruto merasakan getaran di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Matanya terkesiap. 'Jangan-jangan mau ada gelombang ombak besar, menerpa kami.' Pikirnya tak karuan. "Cepat tarik parasutnya. Pegangi kuat-kuat!" katanya yang langsung dilakukan FugaHiashi, tanpa banyak tanya. Mereka mempercayakan keselamatan mereka pada gadis itu.

Tepat setelah mereka memegangi parasut kuat-kuat, gelombang ombak besar, tanpa ampun menghantam mereka. Gelombang itu menarik tubuh mereka, masuk ke dalam air laut nan dalam dan dingin. Fugaku pin panik, gelagapan saat air memasuki mulut dan hidungnya. Tubuhnya bergerak liar.

"Tenang. Jangan dilawan. Tahan napas saja." Seru Naruto, diantara air laut yang mau masuk ke mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak kuat menahan rasa perih. "Semakin dilawan, semakin bahaya. Ikuti saja arusnya!" lanjutnya.

Fugaku tak lagi panik dan kembali di posisi semula, terlentang di atas papan. Ia mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Hiashi memang tak banyak kata, tapi bukan berarti ia lebih berani. Ia juga jeri. Saking ngerinya sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

Tubuh mereka kembali terangkat ke atas permukaan, bergulung-gulung mengikuti gulungan ombak lautan.

Tubuh mereka diombang-ambing ombak. Mereka memasrahkan diri kemana ombak itu membawa. Mereka positif thinking saja. Tapi tubuh mereka semakin lama semakin lemah. Mereka rasanya tak sanggup menahan gempuran air gelombang laut beserta air hujan. Belum lagi badai yang menerpa yang ingin menerbangkan mereka? Sungguh rasanya mereka ingin menyerah saja pada alam, menentukan nasib mereka.

Dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sendi-sendi tulang, membuat pegangan mereka melemah. Brrr... Tubuh-tubuh mereka bergemeletuk, kedinginan seiring panas tubuh yang menghilang dari dalam tubuh mereka. Tangan mereka kini sudah mati rasa.. Dan mereka akhirnya bertumbangan satu per satu.

Pertama Fugaku yang tumbang, disusul Hiashi. Keduanya bukanlah tipe orang yang sudah ditempa oleh hujan, angin, dan badai. Mereka tak kuasa menahan dingin yang bekerja sama dengan angin, laut dan hujan, membekukan tiap sendi tulang mereka.

Hanya Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu yang mampu bertahan. Ini kan pengalaman keduanya. Kalo dulu bersama Sakura. Sekarang bersama dua orang warga Jepang yang baru dikenalnya.

Ia berusaha membuatnya tetap terjaga, menjaga dua tubuh teman seperjalanannya yang sudah tumbang duluan. Badai ini berlangsung hampir seperti berjam-jam. Begitu berat hingga Naruto pun sudah nyaris lemas. Ia kini tak lagi bisa merasakan denyut nadi dan otot di tangannya.

Naruto yang kedinginan, akhirnya tak kuasa. Ia pun ambruk di atas papan. Tubuh mereka kini terombang-ambing, terbanting-banting di tengah lautan, dipermainkan gelombang laut.

...*****...

**Hari kedelapan**

Fugaku yang bangun paling awal. Ia merasakan hangat mentari dan suara burung di atas langit. 'Mungkin badainya sudah berlalu.' Pikirnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya berat. Mungkin di atasnya ada air hujan yang tergenang. 'Eh, air hujan?' pikirnya cepat.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membalikkan parasutnya. Tangannya menceduk-ceduk genangan air. Rasa segar nan dingin mengecap lidahnya. 'Hmm, ini pasti air hujan semalam.' Pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil plastik, bungkus roti yang ia jejalkan di saku. Ia dengan sigap menampung semuanya.

Fugaku masih asyik mengumpulkan air, ketika Hiashi sadar. Ia bergerak-gerak hendak menarik parasutnya dari atas tubuhnya, tapi dilarang Fugaku. "Jangan gerak dulu. Aku belum selesai."

"Belum selesai apa?"

"Ngumpulin air hujan, untuk persediaan air minum."

"Oooh."

Hiashi baru bangun setelah merasakan tangan-tangan Fugaku tak bergerak-gerak lagi di atas parasutnya. "Sudah kan?" tanyanya minta kepastian.

"Sudah."

Hiashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya pegal semua. Ia gerak-gerakkan kecil. Ia tak takut, meski tak terbaring di atas papan, karena ia masih mengenakan jaket pelampung. Ia tarik parasutnya kuat. Ia lihat Naruto masih tidur menelungkup. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah.

Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Eh, panas?" gumamnya. "Dia demam." Kata Hiashi memberi tahu Fugaku.

Mereka berdua saling pandang, menatap tubuh lemah si gadis. "A-a-aku pinjam jaket pelampungmu ya? Bi-bi-biar ia terbaring di atas sampang. Kasihan dia. Dari kemarin ia kedinginan." Kata fugaku takut-takut. Trauma itu kembali menerjangnya.

Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang menyusup kembali ke otaknya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Ia harus menolong gadis itu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya.

"Hn." Gumam Hiashi, memberikan jaketnya. Kini ia mengandalkan koper yang bisa mengapung itu sebagai tali penyelamatnya. Fugaku dengan cepat mengenakan jaketnya. Ia lalu nyemplung ke dalam air.

"Uwaa..." jeritnya kecil, tiap kali ia nyebur ke dalam air. Meski yakin tak akan tenggelam, tetap saja ia jeri tiap kali nyebur. Ia lalu dengan hati-hati, menaikan tubuh Naruto ke atas sampan. Jaket gadis itu yang sudah basah kuyub mereka lepas.

Untung saat ini matahari sudah terbit. Jadi gadis itu menerima pancaran hangat dari sang surya. Bibirnya yang biru pucat, kini menghangat. Hiashi berpegangan pada pinggiran papan, mengompres Naruto.

Pada hari itu, seharian mereka diam. Fugaku tak begitu becus menangkap ikan. Hanya ada ikan kecil-kecil sebagai pengganjal perut. Untung gadis itu masih memiliki beberapa keping biskuit. Jadi Naruto tak perlu tersiksa makan ikan mentah di saat sedang sakit.

Matahari bergerak tinggi. Fugaku memayungi Naruto. Mereka cukup berlindung dari sengatan matahari dengan menyelimuti diri pake parasut. Demam Naruto belum juga berangsur turun. Malah, ia semakin menggigil kedinginan. Batin mereka mencelos.

'Seandainya di dekat mereka ada obat penurun panas.' Batin keduanya, mencelos. Mereka khawatir, sakit Naruto memburuk dan gadis baik itu akhirnya tumbang di lautan. Mereka pasti akan kebingungan. Selama ini mereka bertahan karena Naruto. Kalo ia tak ada, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka?

...*****...

**Hari ke sepuluh**

Hiashi dan Fugaku bergiliran merawat Naruto yang masih demam. Demamnya sering naik turun, dan tubuh Naruto semakin lemah. Itu membuat mereka cemas. Lagi-lagi mereka berfikir 'Seandainya di sini ada apotek.'

"Hei. Menurutmu apa isi koper ini?" tanya Fugaku iseng.

"Entah." Jawab Hiashi acuh tak acuh.

"Kita buka, yuk?"

"Terserah."

Fugaku pun membuka koper itu. kebetulan, kuncinya masih terpasang di koper. Ia membukanya hati-hati agar, air laut tak masuk ke dalam dan mereka mati konyol. Terutama Hiashi. Ingat ia belum mahir berenang.

Ternyata isinya baju, selimut, beberapa makanan yang disambut senyuman lebar Fugaku. Eh, ada juga bungkusan kecil. Fugaku membuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata itu adalah obat ringan, salah satunya obat herbal penurun panas dan madu.

"Ada obat. Kita minumkan pada Narutoo." Kata Fugaku lega. Ada kemungkinan Naruto bisa selamat. Ia menutup kembali kopernya. Hiashi meminuman obat itu pada Naruto sesuai dosis.

Menjelang malam, panas Naruto mulai turun. Ia berkeringat banyak, dan ini disyukuri FugaHiashi. Naruto memang masih lemah, tapi ia sudah sadar dan tersenyum untuk mereka. FugaHiashi kini bisa tersenyum lega. Penyelamat mereka berhasil bertahan.

**Hari ke dua belas**

Kesehatan Naruto berangsur-angsur membaik. Kini tenaganya sudah pulih, tak lagi hanya bisa tergolek tak berdaya di atas sampan. Obat itu telah bekerja dengan baik, seperti yang tertera dalam kemasan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada bungkusan yang lupa dikembalikan Fugaku.

"Entah." Kata Fugaku mengedikkan bahunya. Ia membuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata isinya satu set pisau berbagai ukuran. "Bagus juga ini. Jadi kita bisa menyayat ikan tangkapan kita lebih baik." Gumamnya, entah senang entah tidak.

Hari berganti malam. Kini kegelapan merayap, menyelubungi mereka dengan hanya cahaya kerlip bintang. Naruto merasakan gerakan di lautan. Ia juga entah kenapa merasakan beberapa pasang mata sedang mengintainya.

Pikirannya langsung melayang pada makhluk berwarna kelabu, bergigi runcing dan terkenal ganas di lautan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan hiu. Ya, kini ia berfikir binatang itu. Mungkin saja hiu-hiu itu berkeliaran di sekitar mereka, mengintai dari luat nan dalam, dan lalu bersiap menyerang.

Naruto memberi isyarat agar mereka naik ke atas sampan. Semua duduk berhimpitan. Agar sampan itu tak oleng, Naruto sudah memberi barier pelampung dari koper dan payungnya yang masih mengembang. Mereka kembali saling mengikatkan tubuh mereka.

Naruto memberi mereka masing-masing pisau untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka membungkukkan tubuh mereka serendah mungkin, dan menyelubungi tubuh dengan parasut basah kuyub. Ini untuk membuat suhu tubuh mereka berkurang. Kalo tak salah, hewan merasakan keberadaan mangsa dari suhu tubuhnya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak, apapun yang terjadi. Tunggu aba-abaku!" Kata Naruto cukup keras untuk didengar FugaHiashi. Keduanya mengangguk.

Naruto dengan mata tajam, mengawasi gerakan air. Ia sabar menunggu dengan penuh ketegangan, kemunculan si hiu ke permukaan untuk makan malam. Saat ini tubuhnya memang masih lemah, dan nyalinya pun menciut. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia tak mau menampakkan rasa takutnya. Ia usir rasa takutnya dengan membayangkan tawa Merry dan Sakura, sang sahabat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seekor ikan hiu mengelilingi sampan mereka. Rasa takut menjalari ketiganya. Mereka bergidik ngeri dari balik parasut. Ketiga berdoa, semoga ikan itu tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Selama proses itu, Naruto dkk, menahan nafas.

Ikan itu berputar-putar di sekitar sampan, hilir mudik. Mulutnya menganga lebar, mengendus-endus bau darah. Ketiganya tanpa sadar saling merapatkan diri. Pisau tersedia di genggaman dalam posisi siaga.

Ikan itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menyerang mereka. Graokkk... Dia menggigit tepat mengenai ikatan kopernya dengan sampan, hingga koper itu terlepas dari ikatan, dan sampan itu bergerak liar. Mereka bekerja sama menyeimbangkan sampan agar tak jatuh ke dalam laut. Mereka menahan jeritan ngeri, dengan menggigit bibir hingga berdarah.

Ikan itu bergerak lagi, menyerang ke depan. Naruto menggerakkan serpihan papan yang diubahnya jadi dayung, membuat gerakan menjauhi si hiu, dibantu kedua rekannya. Hiu yang merasa sasarannya gagal, semakin bringas. Ia menyerang membabi buta. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung cepat dan buas.

Peluh menetes deras di sekujur tubuh Naruto dkk. Tenaga pun mulai tersedot habis. Tapi mereka tak berani berhenti sejenak. Itu sama saja artinya mati. Mereka terus bergerak menghindari setiap serangan hiu itu.

Tapi rasa capek yang memuncak, membuat gerakan mereka semakin lamban. Hiu itu bahkan nyaris sudah menyerempet papan itu hingga termakan di bagian ujung. Fugaku dan Hiashi sudah sangat kepayahan. Kalo begini sih, tinggal waktunya mereka dicerai beraikan lalu dimakan satu per satu.

'Tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.' Pikirnya.

Hiu ganas itu lompat ke arah mereka. Naruto menangkat salah satu kaki kirinya ke atas, tepat ke mulut si hiu. Akibatnya parah, hiu itu berhasil menggigit kaki Naruto. "Waaa.." pekiknya tertahan. Rasa nyeri menyerang urat sarafnya. Darah akibat luka di pembuluh arteri, membuat darah menetes.

Tapi sebelum gigitannya di hiu semakin kuat dan memutus kakinya, Naruto segera memberi ganjalan diantara dua mulut itu gagang payung yang terbuat dari campuran aluminium dan besi. Kini si hiu menganga lebar.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Fugaku dan Hiashi yang sembunyi untuk menyerang kedua mata hiu itu, dari dua sisi berlawanan dengan pisau dalam genggaman mereka. Sedang Naruto menancapkan pisau paling panjang, tepat mengenai pembuluh utamanya di bagian kepala.

Crassss... Darah dari si hiu pun muncrat deras, membasahi baju dan perairan. Naruto yang takut hiu-hiu lainnya berdatangan karena adanya darah itu, segera menjauh. Ia memilih berenang dengan menjadikan payung itu sebagai topangan tubuhnya. Hiashi yang sudah lumayan lincah juga berenang dengan lincah di sisinya. Hanya Fugaku yang masih sibuk mengayuh sampan sejauh mungkin.

Sepanjang malam mereka terus bergerak maju ke depan. "fuh fuh hah hah.. byur byurr byurr.. kecipak cipakkk cipakk..." Hanya ada suara deru nafas mereka dan air yang tersibak, yang terdengar. Rasa lelah dan kantuk menghantui ketiganya. Mereka tak berani berhenti, meski otot di sekujur tubuh mereka menjerit-jerit, kelelahan dan lemas. Mereka memaksakan diri bergerak hingga sang mentari muncul ke permukaan, menerangi dunia.

"Huf." Gumam mereka, sedikit lega. Kali ini mereka menghentikan gerak laju mereka. Bukan karena sudah tak sanggup lagi maju ke depan, tapi karena sampan mereka menabrak potongan badan pesawat yang lebih besar. Dan beberapa koper yang terserak. Mereka berbinar lega.

"Selamat." kata mereka. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto dan Hiashi pindah ke potongan tubuh pesawat yang satunya. Keduanya membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Fugaku tetap menempati sampan yang kini koyak di beberapa sisi, bekas gigitan.

Mereka tak banyak mengeluh, meski kini kelelahan dan kekurangan pasokan makanan. Gara-gara insiden ikan hiu itu, mereka kehilangan persediaan makanan. Koper berisi makanan itu sudah jatuh ke dalam air.

Hiashi mengobati luka di kaki Naruto. Ia membasuhnya dengan air laut. Konon air laut bisa membersihkan luka dan membunuh kuman. Setelah itu ia memberikan obat yodium. Beruntung obat-obatan itu tidak ditaruh di koper.

Fugaku sibuk menjarah koper-koper yang sebagian isinya masih utuh. Ia mengambil apa saja yang dibutuhkan seperti, persediaan mie instan, roti, obat-obatan, atau pakaian kering. Ada juga sih beberapa lembar uang, berisi beberapa kartu. Ia simpan, untuk diberikan pada keluarga korban.

...*****...

**Hari ke lima belas**

Pada hari ke lima belas, duo Fugaku dan Hiashi kini bergantian sakit parah. Agak aneh juga. Naruto kan yang kena gigitan hiu, tapi malah mereka yang tumbang duluan. Mungkin karena cuaca yang tak mendukung.

Beberapa hari ini hujan turun, membuat tubuh mereka mengigil kedinginan. Parasut itu dan beberapa lembar selimut kering, tak cukup mampu menahan laju dingin. Mereka pun terserang demam tinggi. Tubuh mereka tergolek lemah, hingga hanya bisa berbaring di atas sampan. Naruto dengan telaten merawat keduanya.

Ia bersusah payah menangkap ikan untuk makan mereka bertiga hanya mengandalkan peralatan sederhana. Ia memisahkan antara daging dan durinya. Ia bahkan rela menahan rasa amis dan gejolak mual, hanya untuk melembutkan ikan-ikan itu. Tak mungkin keduanya disuruh makan ikan mentah yang masih utuh? Emang bisa ngunyah?

Naruto dengan lembut menyelimuti tubuh Fugaku yang menggigil kedinginan dengan selimut dan jaketnya. Brrr... Suara gigi gelemetuk dan desisan suara silih bergantian dari dua orang itu. Hiashi masih tidur lelap setelah minum obat.

"Na...naruto. ji-jika a-aku tak selamat. Tolong..." kata Fugaku yang masih sadar, tergagap.

"Sttt... Jangan bicara seperti Fugaku-jisan." Potong Naruto tak suka.

"Sungguh Nar. Aku merasa tak sanggup lagi."

"Paman pasti bisa. Kita bertiga pasti selamat. Tolong jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Fugaku menatap langit nan cerah. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Di satu sisi ia ingin selamat dan kembali ke rumah. Tapi mengingat kondisi rumahnya yang suram, entah mengapa ia malah ingin seperti ini. Ia bahagia hidup hanya bertiga saja, dalam kesederhanaan dan kekurangan.

"Aku... aku tak ingin pulang." Curcol Fugaku. Naruto tak menjawab. Mungkin diantara tipisnya harapan untuk selamat, membuat Fugaku-ji san ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Rumah tanggaku berantakan. Istriku tak pernah ada di rumah, sibuk ke salon, arisan, dan acara ini itu. Gara-gara itu aku tak kuasa menahan asa. Aku menjalin affair dengan sekertarisku yang tak lain teman baik istriku sendiri. Istriku memergoki kami. Kini rumah tanggaku berantakan." Katanya. Bibir gemetar, tak tahan menceritakan kegagalannya dalam membangun rumah tangga.

"Anak-anakku marah padaku. Mereka tak mau lagi mengenalku. Mereka tak menganggapku ada. Kini aku tinggal seorang diri di rumah, tanpa anak dan istri. Aku.. tak tahan dengan semua itu." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, agar air mata yang kini bercucuran dari matanya tak terlihat.

"Aku sayang pada mereka, dan aku sangat merindukan mereka." Katanya penuh sorot kerinduan terpancar di matanya. "Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesalinya. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, Naruto. Sekali saja." lanjutnya lelah.

"Karena itu paman harus bertahan. Seburuk apapun kehidupan kita, selama masih ada nafas, kita masih bisa memperbaikinya. Aku yakin paman pasti bisa menyelamatkan keluarga paman." Kata Naruto lembut.

Ia tak menyalahkan Fugaku yang sudah selingkuh. Perselingkuhan itu terjadi bukan karena kesalahan Fugaku semata, melainkan karena kesalahan dua pihak. Pertama Fugaku yang tak bisa menahan diri dan ingin lari dari masalah. Kedua dari pihak si istri yang tak perhatian pada suami. Dan ketiga anak-anak yang bukannya membantu, menghangatkan rumah mereka, malah bersikap dingin.

Perselingkuhan itu tak lebih dari puncak gunung es. Masalah utamanya terletak pada miss komunikasi dan renggangnya keharmonisan dalam keluarga. Selama dua hal itu tak diperbaiki, perselingkuhan akan tetap tumbuh subur. Entah dari pihak si suami, maupun si istri.

Fugaku tersenyum. Hatinya kini lebih plong. Sungguh bicara dengan gadis ini lebih baik daripada para psikolog itu. Gadis ini bisa membuatnya tenang. Ia juga memberinya harapan untuk lebih baik lagi.

Naruto lagi-lagi merasakan gerakan gelombang air laut. "Hmm..." gumamnya, memperhatikan seksama suara desisan angin bercampur suara riak air dan samar-samar suara peluit. "Alhamdulillah, sepertinya ada kapal yang lewat. Kita selamat." kata Naruto senang.

Ia membangunkan Hiashi yang masih lelap. Matanya menatap Naruto dan Fugaku sayu. Ia masih demam tinggi, jadi kepalanya agak pening. Bibirnya tampak putih pucat, dan pecah-pecah karena kurang cairan.

"Ada kapal lewat. Kita selamat." kata Naruto memberitahu. Senyum sumringah tercetak di pipinya. Hiashi yang berhasil menangkap kata kapal dan selamat, turut tersenyum. Ia bersyukur akhirnya mereka selamat juga.

Tuttttt tuttttt tuttt... suara peluit panjang kapal besar, terdengar kencang. Naruto mengembangkan payungnya yang berwarna putih, memberi isyarat. Untunglah nahkodanya menyadari keberadaan mereka. Mereka menurunkan sekoci untuk menaikan Naruto dkk ke dalam kapal berbendera kebangsaan Jepang.

...*****...

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Besok ia sudah bisa masuk kampus untuk mengikuti ospek. Pihak kampus, menolerir keterlambatannya. Yah mereka turut bersimpati dengan musibah yang dialami Naruto. Sebuah keajaiban jika Naruto bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu.

Yup Naruto satu dari tiga penumpang yang berhasil selamat. Sisanya ditemukan dalam wujud jenasah. Itu pun tak semua jenasah bisa ditemukan, hanya seperempatnya saja termasuk dua pasangan suami istri dan balitanya, yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Berkat itu, mendadak Naruto jadi terkenal. Banyak yang ingin mewancarainya, baik dari wartawan Indonesia maupun wartawan asing. Mereka bahkan sudah bersiap membeli pengalaman Naruto bertahan hidup dari kecelakaan maut itu, dengan harga fantastis.

Tapi semua itu Naruto tolak. Ia risih dan merasa ketakutan dengan sorotan kamera yang asing dari hidupnya. Cukup sekali namanya masuk dalam koran, yakni waktu ia selamat dari kecelakaan di laut Pantai Selatan. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kapok.

Untunglah ada Hiashi dan Fugaku yang sepertinya orang penting di Jepang. Naruto berhasil lolos dari kamera-kamera yang ingin tahu peristiwa itu. Mereka menyadari betapa takutnya Naruto dengan sorot kamera dan berondongan pertanyaan yang tiada henti hingga sulit menjawabnya. Mereka hanya menulis inisial Naruto saja.

Ia ditemani pengacara yang dua orang itu sewa untuk menjawab investigasi petugas yang menyelidiki penyebab insiden kecelakaan itu. Kenapa harus pengacara? Karena ia terlalu gugup dan takut untuk menjawabnya. Jiwanya sempat terguncang dengan peristiwa traumatik itu.

Merry, sepupunya menjerit meraung-raung waktu diberi tahu ia berhasil selamat. ia menangis histeris, tak jelas. Katanya Naruto itu memang paling ahli dalam membuat jantungnya deg-degan. Untung ia tak punya penyakit jantung. Tapi ia turut bahagia, saudara satu-satunya itu berhasil selamat.

**END**

Akhirnya kelar juga. Ai ngebut bikinnya lho. Penginnya kemarin publishnya. Tapi ya sutralah, kalo baru sekarang bisanya. Untuk fic-fic lainnya maaf ya belum bisa update. Udah Ai ketik kok, tapi wordnya masih kurang. Jadi ntar aja deh. Terakhir RnR please.

**Owari **

"Pesawat Air Asia tujuan Indonesia-Jepang dikabarkan hilang dari radar, dini hari. Kini pihak otoritas sedang melakukan penyelidikan kemana pesawat itu hilang..." kata pembaca berita di TV.

Merry teriak histeris "Tidakkk...!" jeritnya. Ia sampai menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dipegangnya. Air mata jatuh bercucuran.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya suaminya perhatian. Di belakang mereka ada dua jagoan kecil Merry.

"Pa, Naruto, Pa. Naruto...hik hik hiks..."

"Iya, Naruto kenapa?"

"Pesawat yang ditumpanginya hilang." Air matanya semakin tumpah dalam pelukan sang suami. Ia menunjuk berita di TV yang kini sedang membicarakan berita kecelakaan naas itu.

**Hari ketiga**

"Pihak Basarnas bekerja sama dengan pemerintah Jepang, China, dan Filiphina telah membantu melakukan pencarian ke seluruh laut Cina selatan. Mereka akhirnya menemukan serpihan pesawat. Jadi kemungkinan pesawat Air Asia jatuh ke dalam laut." Kata pembaca berita di RCTI.

"Hik.. hik .. Hik.. Naruto.." isak tangis Merry sampai parau. Kini ia sedang ditemani keluarga besar suaminya dan teman-temannya. Mereka turut prihatin dengan berita buruk ini.

"Sabar, Merr. Ikhlas dan pasrahkan semuanya pada Allah." Kata sang ibu mertua menasehati.

**Hari kelima**

"Basarnas akhirnya berhasil menemukan tiga jenasah. Satu laki-laki, satu balita, dan satu perempuan dewasa. Mungkin mereka keluarga. Saat ini jenasah sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit polri."

"Hik hik hiik..." Isak tangis Merry kini lirih. Suaranya sudah sengau karena beberapa hari ini ia tak berhenti menangis. Harapannya sudah menipis. Kini ia hanya bisa duduk manis, mendengarkan lantunan surat yasin di ruang tamu.

**Hari ke sepuluh**

"Jumlah jenasah yang berhasil ditemukan ada 35 dari 146 orang termasuk kru pesawat. Para ahli menduga banyak jenasah yang jadi santapan hiu. Di lautan itu memang banyak hiu hidup."

"Ikhlaskan saja, dik." Nasehat suami Merry yang dibalas senyum kaku darinya.

**Hari ke tujuh belas**

"Tiga orang dari 146 penumpang Air Asia yang jatuh ke laut Cina Selatan, ditemukan selamat. Satu diantaranya berkewarganegaraan Indonesia, bernama Naruto. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat bersama korban selamat lainnya di Rumah sakit Tokyo."

"Syukurlah. Dia selamat." gumam Merry lega. Ini senyum pertamanya. Matanya kini dihiasi binar kehidupan. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat dan sendu karena kebanyakan menangais. Sang suami dengan setia memeluk istrinya, berbagi kebahagiaan.

"Yah orang baik itu selalu dilindungi Allah. Apapun yang terjadi pasti Allah akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk hamba kesayangannya." Kata sang suami bijak.

**Hari ke dua puluh**

Naruto sudah pulih. Ia tak banyak bicara. Merry ingin meneleponnya, tapi masalahnya Naruto tak punya HP. Semua sudah tenggelam atau rusak karena terendam air laut. Surat-surat penting untuk pendaftaran kuliah pun basah kuyub. Untuk pihak kampus memberinya toleransi. Jadi ia masih bisa masuk kuliah.

Melalui TV, Naruto memberikan kabar untuk saudara satu-satunya di Indonesia. "Assalammua'alaikum. Hai, Mer. Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Aku selamat. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas. Ku harap kau belum membuatkanku lubang makam..." katanya dengan nada geli, bergurau untuk menurunkan rasa tegangnya. Air mata menetes, mengalir di pipinya. Ia masih sulit percaya bisa selamat dari musibah maut itu.

Merry yang mendengar pesannya, mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia masih bercanda di saat genting seperti ini. Tak tahukah dia, betapa cemasnya dia. Mungkin Naruto sudah tahu, karena itu ia mengajak Merry bercanda lewat tv.

**End Owari**


End file.
